


Slow Hands

by HurricanesatDawn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Fisting, M/M, Morancest, all of the Morancest, idk what else, somewhere around uni!age because I wanted them young, touch of rimming, very very slight undertones of dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricanesatDawn/pseuds/HurricanesatDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severin had been the one to find the note, but he’d gone off to get Sebastian before he’d done more than just glance over it. He’d immediately assumed that it was just for his brother, and not him, so he had been genuinely surprised to find that he was included in the contents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Hands

Severin had been the one to find the note, but he’d gone off to get Sebastian before he’d done more than just glance over it. He’d immediately assumed that it was just for his brother, and not him, so he had been genuinely surprised to find that he was included in the contents.

Not that he thought Jim didn’t want him, didn’t want the both of them, because he’s made it clear on numerous occasions that he had a weak spot—sexually speaking—for twins. Or, specifically,  _Sebastian_  and his twin.

It wasn’t that he was jealous, per se, but it’s not hard to know when you’re not someone’s favourite, especially when it’s been that way for the whole of your life, starting with your mum and dad when you’re little, and moving onto the people you meet as you grow older. And then eventually reaching the man you sort of, kind of fall arse over tits for, alongside your brother, who falls even deeper. So it’s only fair, in some ways.

Not to mention that he’s still young, and eventually Jim will get bored of him—get bored of both of them, even—and he’ll find someone, maybe. But until then, he’s satisfied with this. With being an addition to Sebastian, because in all honesty, he’s always loved his brother more than is healthy, more than most people would be capable of, and probably always will. Definitely always will.

With a kiss to his brother’s cheek, he drops the note in Sebastian’s hands, moving straight towards the bedroom they share in Jim’s flat, with the other quickly on his tail. It’s not the first time one or both of them have received notes like this, not by a long shot, though it’s been awhile. They still know not to linger over reading it if they can help it.

He shuts the door behind Sebastian, because he knows that it will probably be awhile before they get any sort of privacy together again, not the slightest bit surprised by the two sets of packages sitting unobtrusively atop the perfectly pressed sheets of their bed. He casts a glance at Sebastian, who’s reading the note again, and goes for them, opening up the first and dumping its contents out without deep examination before moving onto the next.

Leather shorts and two fairly large butt plugs. How delightful. “Hey, ehm,” he draws Sebastian’s attention to him, pointing them out with a finger, his eyebrow raised. “We should probably—” he doesn’t need to finish. Sebastian almost always knows what he means, even when it’s less obvious.

“Yeah.” There’s something he can’t quite identify in Sebastian’s eyes as he approaches—and maybe it’s eagerness, to be favoured enough to be in Jim’s bed again, or desire for Severin, or all of the above and more—and before Sebastian can walk past him, he snags his brother by the neck.

_“Hey,”_  he says again, before catching the boy’s lips in a kiss. “You all right, love?”

“You’re an idiot,” Sebastian rolls his eyes at him, but he doesn’t pull away from the kiss, hands sliding down to Severin’s waist. “I’m fine. Why do you always worry about me, little brother?”

Returning the eyeroll, Severin laughs, licking across his brother’s lips without darting into his mouth. “Because you need me, and you know it.” Without hesitation, he brings a hand up to Sebastian’s face, cupping his cheek tenderly as he nips at his lips.

_I love you,_ he mouths, not needing to actually say it, and Sebastian returns the sentiment with a soft sigh, their foreheads meeting together in the space halfway between them.

“C’mon,” Sebastian finally says, breaking the spell with a pat to his arse, and one last peck to his lips. “We don’t want to keep him waiting, yeah?”

“Course not.” And if Sebastian doesn’t notice the way he sneers slightly, sighing at losing his brother’s touch so quickly, then that’s good. “Want me to help you get ready?”

Sebastian hesitates only a second on the buttons of his shirt before he nods. “Yeah. You do my plug, I’ll do yours?” His grin is lopsided, genuine in nature, if a bit toothy, and Severin agrees without reservation.

He follows his brother’s lead, quickly stripping himself of his button-up, then his undershirt, then his trousers and pants, and he finishes just as Sebastian does. They’re both buck naked, not quite staring at each other as they reach for a plug at the same time.

Severin is the one that laughs, pulling his hand away and giving the invitation to Sebastian to get him started, instead of pushing to get to do it. “Where do you want me?” he asks, his tone light.

“Wall.”

With an easy shrug, he lets Sebastian step him back against the wall, an uncapped thing of lube in one hand. Letting the boy manipulate his body the way he likes—and it’s not like this is the first time they’ve ever done this—Sebastian finds it easy to bring a leg up, propping it out of the way, so his fingers can squirm around between Severin’s arse cheeks.

He doesn’t gasp, because Sebastian’s never been particularly rough with him, at least not preparation-wise, but he does growl playfully, batting at his brother’s face, wordlessly demanding a kiss.

Sebastian complies of course, because he always gives into Severin, licking into his mouth as his forefinger slides all the way into him. He hooks an arm around his brother’s neck, tugging him closer as he sucks on his tongue, groaning around it as a second finger slips in almost immediately after, and they make an immediate swerve to finding his prostate.

_“Fu—”_  the rest of the word is lost, swallowed up by Sebastian’s greedy lips and the press of a third finger into him, not a second too soon in Severin’s regard. It’s never taken much to open him up, at least not when Sebastian is the one to do it, and barely a couple of minutes before they started, the plug is pressed up against him, empty and straining now that the fingers are gone.

_“Come on,”_  he whines, trying to press down on it, because he can feel himself not quite being able to grip the very tip. Sebastian likes teasing him, always has, and it isn’t until he begins to actually sound like he’s going to beg that his brother gives into him—finally—the slide in quick and easy, all the way in until there’s nothing left on which to push. His arse swallows the toy greedily, contracting around it a few times, and he feels deliciously full.

“Fuck, _Sev,”_  Sebastian licks into his mouth, moaning happily as both his hands are freed to hold Severin’s head in place, so he can better kiss him. “You’re so fucking easy, aren’t you?”

“Just wait until it’s your turn,” he groans, nails digging into Sebastian’s back just a touch deeper than he probably should, knowing how Jim reacted last time to them marking each other. Or rather, to  _Severin_  marking  _Sebastian_  without permission.

The laugh that spills from Sebastian’s lips is a touch cruel, and he kisses Severin wetly several more times, their mouths lingering before he pulls away. “Come on,” he more or less orders Severin. “My turn. Then we should go.”

“Yeah, yeah,” rolling his eyes again, Severin pulls away, patting Sebastian’s arse as he goes. “Brace yourself against the wall, yeah?” He doesn’t look to make sure his brother does, and even if he doesn’t, he will in a minute. Sebastian still has the lube, but he has to snag the other plug, pulling on his pair of the leather trousers first.

The way they fit is too snug, nearly suffocating his bollocks, squeezing his cock in as tight as it can go and more—which isn’t much, considering how hard he is already, just from Sebastian’s work on him—and it feels almost like it was painted onto his arse. The good thing, perhaps the only good thing, about it is that both his and Sebastian’s bums are going to be look unbelievably fantastic like this.

Not that it makes it worth it, but almost.

When he turns back, Sebastian is turned away from him, arse pushed up and out into the air, hands in front of him to brace himself on the wall, and Severin simply cannot keep in the groan at the sight of him. “Jesus fucking christ, Seb. You look—” he licks his lips, following the trail of Sebastian’s arched back and shoulders, all the way down to his arse, to the way his spread legs show a hint of the space between his buttocks.

“I could just eat you out,” he blurts, and it’s not weird, exactly, because they’ve done that plenty of times, and things far dirtier, but it feels almost wrong to say now. “I just—” his mouth waters at the thought, and he wishes that Jim had given them more time, so he could open Sebastian up with his mouth instead of fingers, and slide the plug in that way.

One of these days, maybe.

“Mm, be my guest, darl,” he can hear the smirk in Sebastian’s voice as he wiggles his arse, flaunting it even more, and Severin smacks it unrepentantly, just to hear the light gasp.

If they had just five more minutes than they do, then he would do it. He’d get down on his knees, spread Sebastian’s cheeks are far as they’d go, and absolutely bury his face between them, until his face was wet and slobbery and numb and all he could taste on his tongue was Sebastian.

_Fuck._  He groans, distracting himself desperately and deliberately by wetting his fingers quickly, prodding around between his cheeks to wet the whole area somewhat, wanting him to feel the squelch every time he so much as twitches.

He can’t kiss Sebastian like this, unfortunately, but he presses a rebellious one to his brother’s shoulder anyway, fighting the urge to sink teeth into his skin. Sebastian, unlike him, has never been quite as easy or quick to open up. Not because he’s all that less of a slut than Severin is for a cock in his arse, or that he’s all that much tighter. At least they don’t think.

But Severin has always, since they first started experimenting in the dark under the covers, been the looser one. He’s nearly as tight when it comes down to it, when there’s a cock in him, but working him open has always been easy. There have been more than one occasion even in which Sebastian didn’t even bother fingering him, deciding to just open him up with a very, very slick cock, and it had taken effort, but they had done it. Done it painlessly, even, and that had been, admittedly, one of the best fucks they had ever had.

After just three fingers, he pushes the plug up against Sebastian’s hole, not teasing in the same way the boy had done to him, more acclimating him to it, until it’s able to slide more easily in, working past the muscle one nudge at a time. It’s nowhere near the smooth ride it was in his own arse, but it’s almost more worth it once he gets there.

He’s managed to nudge it just perfectly against Sebastian’s prostate—he knows that because of the way his brother keeps on groaning, making this hungry little sounds as he thrusts back against the object—and he gives in finally. Dropping to his knees, he spreads Sebastian’s buttocks, and presses a wet kiss to his hole. He tastes like lube and rubber, but it’s so good, underneath all that, that he has to lick at him, tasting more of him before he can pull away.

Above him, Sebastian cries out softly, not wanting to be loud enough to let his voice carry, and his legs spread wider, inviting Severin in deeper. He would if he could, and with one last kiss, he rubs a dry thumb across his brother’s arsehole, watching the muscle contract and beg for more.

Once up on his feet again, he moves to turn Sebastian around, stealing a kiss before the boy can even think to stop him. They melt against each other, groaning eagerly into each other’s mouths as hands meet bodies, sucking on Sebastian’s tongue with a desperate sort of eagerness, that’s more tempered now that they’re done, they’re both wearing their plugs, and they’re delaying their inevitable.

Sebastian clutches his head again, licking into his mouth like an over enthusiastic dog, but he can’t find fault in it, not really, because they’re both feeling a slight trepidation at this, even if Sebastian is the one that’s genuinely excited. They’re resolved to their fate, but very slightly concerned that Jim will be in one of his sadistic moods tonight, and they’re not exactly keen to be made to do something unpleasant to each other, that they either don’t like or hurt the other one.

They don’t want that, never wanted that, but they got into this knowing that one day they might have to make a choice between their twin and Jim; and their loyalty is to Jim, first and foremost. Or, at least it’s supposed to be, and they’re not all that happy to have to test that out someday.

Pulling back and off him eventually, Sebastian walks away to find his trousers, and Severin falls back against the wall, watching him go.  _We could leave, you know,_  he almost says.  _We could get away._  But he doesn’t, he never says that, because he knows what Sebastian would say in reply.

The shorts fit just as well over Sebastian’s arse as they did his own, and he follows a short way behind to watch the boy’s arse move as he steps out into the hallway, eyes lingering without shame as they both move with careful steps. They’re not all that inclined to torture themselves with the plugs too much more than necessary, but they’re used to walking like this, so it’s not like it’s that obvious.

They’re large toys, and it’s a tough game, because Jim likes those things big, and his pets full. But they’ve been able to handle whatever he’s thrown at them so far.

They end up kissing again, in the hallway, swapping spit with Sebastian backed up against the door frame  and Severin latched onto his mouth like he can’t let go or he’ll die. Neither has worked up the nerve yet to enter, taking solace in this, in being in each other’s arms.

But finally he has to pull back, admiring the way Sebastian is flushed with arousal—arousal that he, Severin, up there—and nods to the knob.

 

* * *

 

The knocks sounds on the door first, before it opens slowly, only having been a warning sound for Jim. He had, of course, heard them out in the hall—the sounds of their liplock unmistakable, but he had made the decision to only interrupt them if they went on too long—and they enter quietly, Sebastian leading the way for Severin.

Naked from the waist up, they look almost on the verge of embarrassment over their state of undress, with just the little leather trousers clinging like paint to their legs and around the lengths of their cocks. It does more to flatter the hard, crushed lengths of their cocks than anything, which is why he picked them out, and made sure that they knew to wear them for him. It’s not like they will be on for long, but he wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity to admire them like that.

Severin shuts the door behind him, chin tilted up, with just the slightest hint of defiance in the line of his brow, and Jim focuses his eyes on him instead of the other. “Come,” he orders, his quiet voice more than enough in the silent room. He lifts a finger up once they’re halfway to his bed, stilling them, before instructing them to spin around, so he can admire their arses.

Their gait had been stiff, but not overly so, giving away the fact that the plugs placed inside had only just gotten there, and hadn’t been for long, and they have matching looks of being vaguely disgruntled. Flushed, of course, but neither truly unhappy, incredibly aroused as they try very hard to not hang off each other too much, at least not in any obvious sort of way.

Jim spares them a sharp smile. They eye each other once they come to a stop facing him again, and he nods his approval, before beckoning them to finish their approach. They wander closer, not quite kicking their feet, but in no hurry to get to him, and then they hang awkwardly back against the edge of the bed.

It’s clear from their eyes that neither are sure of themselves, of how dominant they are allowed to be tonight. Part of that must be lack of understanding of Jim properly, not knowing if this is a night where he wishes for their full submission, and will punish them most severely if they don’t give it to him freely, and the rest simple awkwardness. It’s cute, in an endearing sort of way.

“You—” he points at Sebastian, licking his lips obvious, and quirking a finger at him, ordering him onto the bed. It’s clear that the boy thinks he’s supposed to kiss him at first, moving up to do just that, but Jim stops him immediately. He shoves the boy down before smacking him sharply across the face twice, until his cheeks are a red flush and most definitely stinging.

From there, he pushes the boy to lay almost flat on the bed, with his back to Jim’s covered chest, and one of Jim’s legs on either side of his body. He’s stiff, even as he follows the order to lift his arms up into the air, his eyes on his brother who’s watching avidly.

Jim does up his hands with the length of rope he’d kept beside him on the other pillow, tying the knots perfectly tight around his wrists and forearms, before bringing them down halfway between his belly and his chest. The pressure he exerts on the boy’s wrists is enough to be a proper threat, about not struggling, and then he locks them in place, tying them to the rest of his body.

He can feel the determined breath of air that Sebastian releases, forcing himself not to fight this at all.  _“Good boy,”_  Jim croons into his ear, biting the tenderest part of it, as Sebastian’s eyes start to drift shut. Just as he’s stopped paying attention to the world around him, Jim brings the blindfold down around his eyes, and he really can’t see.

His eyes must flash open, because he tenses as the knot is placed at the back of his head, but the warning pressure on his head stops him from trying anything. He shushes the boy further, his voice patronising. “Don’t be like that, dear. You just want to be good for me, don’t you?”

Finally, he settles down more, and Jim signals with his free hand for Severin to make his approach. The other one climbs up onto the bed, following Jim’s eyes with his own to make sure he has each move right, as he crawls up between his brothers legs.

On Jim’s signaled orders, he reaches for the hem of Sebastian’s leather shorts, working them open, and then down the length of his thighs, past his knees, and then down away from his ankles. He’s left utterly naked as Severin discards the no longer needed item of clothing, back arching and neck bared slightly, with his arms attached to his torso. It’s a beautiful sight, that he knows Severin is appreciating, which is why he orders him to stop with a flick of his hand, until the boy moves down.

He drops his head on Jim’s command to his brother’s chest, lips wrapping gently around a nipple, before he sinks his teeth into it.

At the pressure—the wet suction, the sharp pinch—Sebastian groans heartily, chest heaving against it, and then whimpering slightly as Severin bites him harder. Jim makes a throwaway comment about piercing him one of these days, because his tits are more sensitive than a female’s, and they would look lovely that way.

Aside from a sharp look from Severin that he returns with double the force, neither acknowledge it, and Jim slides his fingers into Sebastian’s mouth instead, forcing him to suck on them. The boy wraps his tongue around them from the get-go, pulling them deeply into his mouth to suck hard and greedily, and then alternating between softer and deeper, like he’s sucking cock, with the occasional gasping sound.

Finally, Severin pulls away, on another of Jim’s silent orders, having only paid attention to one side of his chest, leaving him feeling lopsided and torn from his pleasure. But with a snap of the fingers of Jim’s free hand, he instructs Severin to shed his own trousers silently, and not so much as reposition his cock or make himself more comfortably.

He’s hard, popping out from the leather much in the way Sebastian had, and Jim can see him straining with the urge to touch himself, squeeze the base of his cock, and he hands the boy two cock rings. One for him and one for his brother, both of which he has to put on them. Sebastian starts to complain at something, the lack of stimulation no doubt, and Jim shushes him, making him gag around his fingers when he pushes them too deeply into the boy’s throat, until he chokes away his breath.

He shuts up after that, even during the process of Severin snapping the ring into place around his swollen bollocks and reddened cock. He pants around Jim’s fingers, not being able to hear his brother putting on his own ring, and probably not really caring much, distracted by his sucking motions.

Once Severin is done, Jim motions for him, dragging his head up to meet above Sebastian’s head, and claiming his lips in a wet kiss that lasts a good minute. He dominates the boys mouth, swirling around his tongue and teeth, never allowing him to even get close to catching up before he switches to something else, biting at him. When he’s done, the boy’s cock has begun to leak out onto the bed, and Jim scolds him.

_“Naughty boy,”_  he calls him, sneering lightly, and Severin flushes, reaching for the spot between Sebastian legs as if he could actually fix it. Jim isn’t truly bothered, of course, because he already knew he’d have to wash his sheets when the evening’s festivities had finished, but it isn’t about that.

With another snap of his fingers, he orders a pouting Severin to lick at Sebastian’s cock, capturing the bead of precome from the tip before it spills down his length, and then he engulfs him entirely. It’s a pretty sight, the way he struggles ever so minutely, and Sebastian whines next to his ear. Of course, he only sucks harder on Jim’s fingers, mouth moving with distinct traces of desperation now, avid in his attempts to get more into himself and around him.

After a moment, Severin pulls off, and Jim flicks a decently large tube of lubricant at him, instructing quietly to remove the plug from his brother’s arse. His eyebrows pull together as Jim tells him to do it, not quite understanding what the point of it was, then, but he obeys.  _“Good boy,”_  Jim says deliberately, and he ignores that, focusing on Sebastian instead.

His fingers struggle at first to get a grip on the end of the plug, and he doesn’t pull it free immediately, pushing it in deeper to impact with the boy’s prostate—to which Sebastian cries out— before he starts to withdraw it. Sebastian doesn’t try to complain, despite obviously feeling devastatingly empty now as he humps down on air and an open hole. His mouth goes slacker around Jim’s fingers, sucking occasionally like a nursing baby as it’s almost done feeding.

Carefully, Severin spreads his legs, parting them with a grip on each thigh so he can slide into place between them, seating himself reasonably comfortably. He’s flexible enough that it works, able to have his feet planted apart and firmly on the sheets, with Jim’s still near his. He’s in the birthing position, more or less, Jim notes with no small trace of amusement.

Around Jim’s digits, Sebastian starts to try and ask what’s going on, feeling suspicious over it, but Jim threatens to gag him again, and he quiets. In reward, he licks at the boy’s neck, finding a nice tender place to bite down as his body relaxes again. His groans begin anew as Jim sets to work on a nice sized bruise far enough up on his neck that only a full turtleneck will probably conceal it.

With his fingers lubricated again, while Jim was distracted by Sebastian, Severin works two of them into his brother’s arse without needing to be ordered to start, casting a look up to the lower half of Sebastian’s face to check on him. It’s sweet, in a brotherly sort of way, how he strives to read his twin’s face without the cheat code that is his eyes, but once he’s deemed Sebastian all right, he kisses the inside of his knee.

It’s tender and cute, and Jim allows it—just this once—because at the same time, Severin hits the rim with the last of his knuckle, and Sebastian’s mouth falls fully open. He forgets about the fingers, doesn’t even remember to suck blindly on them, because it’s been a direct hit to his prostate.

Severin relaxes slightly now, his temper cooled by the sight of Sebastian’s enjoyment, setting to work on scissoring him open with a great deal of gentleness. By now, Jim knows that he’s more than figured out where this is going to be going, even without being explicitly told. Just as Sebastian would have by now if their places were swapped.

As Jim works on Sebastian’s neck, Severin struggles with the ease of his second finger, digging him open wider so that it actually fits without being smushed in their on the coattails of the other. The only thing Sebastian can do is try and spread his legs wider, humping down on his brother’s hand as much as he’s capable in this position, and doing his best to returning with the same fervor as before as he slurps Jim’s fingers.

Rewarding him, Jim pulls away from his neck, letting it loll around to the other side, before burying his face down again, as the boy groans wetly. He sets about matching the bruises—twin marks on either side—and he can more than feel as Sebastian’s relaxed state allows him to grow looser and looser around Severin’s fingers, because he’s forgetting himself now, in the pleasure of having his brother’s fingers buried in him.

His free hand slipping down without notice, Jim lets it slide to Sebastian’s hip, blindly finding the  _JM_  shaped scar there so he can dig his nails into it sharply. It’s almost as he wants to break the skin all over again, make the area bleed like it first did when he put it there. With a hollow gasp at the pressure, Sebastian thrashes, trying to pull away and push down at the same time, because it’s never stopped being a tender place, not since Jim first took the knife to his flesh.

Accidentally, Severin digs his fingers in too hard, jabbing them against Sebastian’s already abused inner walls, and he gasps again, this time in pain. It’s just barely on the wrong side of painful, because they both got distracted by Jim’s wandering hand.

Severin apologises for it with a kiss to the inside of his brother’s thigh, trying to slow his pace down after that, but Jim warns him with a sharp look. He catches it immediately, eyes darting up to examine Jim’s face, appearing to be torn between what he wants to do. His face scrunches up, hand stilling for a moment before he finally accepts it with a continued look of mild displeasure.

He swallows, because Jim knows that he can’t go too fast—won’t go too fast—because rushing could damage Sebastian, and neither of them want him to be injured long term. Or, at least, he hopes he’s right about Jim feeling the same way about it as him, and he still resolves to go deliberately slower than he absolutely has to go.

But he does speed up slightly, pulling back to coat his fingers with more of the lubricant, and then digging them deep again, spreading Sebastian wider until he feels like he’s being speared open. He says as much—gurgles it out—and against his neck, Jim smirks, because it’s only a faint prelude to how impaled he will be soon.

With the hand not occupied in Sebastian’s mouth, Jim drags a thumb across his bound wrist, rubbing a part of skin that’s been left uncovered by rope, and he moans at it. His groan is soft, indulgent, cock bouncing along his abdomen. “Please,” he begs, a garbled sound around the spit-slicked fingers sliding in and out of his mouth as a lazy pace. “I-  _please—”_

He’s shushed again with a kiss to the space just below his ear, straining to get more than just that, but he’s denied, and he sighs. Below him, Severin starts to hesitate, questioning how far he has to push his brother before it hits one of his personal limits. When he looks up, however, Jim catches his eye, and he twitches, breathing hard as he stumbles towards his decision.

“All right,” he whispers, swallowing the lump in his throat, and nodding at Jim.

“Good boy,” Jim praises him again, undoubtedly not for the last time this evening, but again it makes him glow, and he struggles against that. It’s really not the time for that, not with his brother between them, and Sebastian’s fate partially dependent on his own performance according to Jim’s strict standards.

He pulls his fingers free after a moment, leaving Sebastian dripping and sloppy, having made his decision about what he’s willing to do, Jim be damned. He moves up on the bed, eyes never letting Jim’s face out of his view as he plants a kiss on the uncovered part of his brother’s face.

“Are you all right, Seb?” he asks quietly, his dry hand petting at the boy’s side, and the wet one teasing the rim of his hole. He’s willing and ready to pull away at the slightest hint of Sebastian not being okay with any of this.

“Ye-yeah,” Sebastian manages around his mouthful, and the fingers slip farther out from his lips, as he tries to turn his head enough to catch the side of Severin’s lips for a proper kiss. He misses, and Jim’s hand holds him in place, tugging him back like a fish caught on a hook. He’s started to figure out what’s actually happening, even if he’s not absolutely certain about it yet, but able to read his brother better like this than he can Jim.

“Okay,” Severin mouths, drawing a circle in Sebastian’s skin, his eyes dropping down again, because he knows he will probably pay for that later. He crawls back down though, because later will come when it comes, if Jim doesn’t decide to stop him now, and he kisses his brother’s belly tenderly, bypassing the hand Jim has on Sebastian’s wrist.

Carefully, he starts with four of his fingers, wiggling them back into Sebastian’s arse. It’s slow work, getting them all the way into the end of his knuckles, and he’s as gentle as he can be without igniting Jim’s ire, but he finally gets there, and Sebastian begins to groan. His muscles flex around Severin’s fingers, as Jim’s fall from out of his mouth entirely.

Jim’s drag a trail of saliva down his cheek that stings in the air, but he only faintly notices the discomfort, his mouth open fully and breathing through it as the hand moves to grip lightly at his neck. It’s not enough to constrict his airflow in the least, but it feels good. It’s like a warm reminder of the man to whom he belongs so fully, and it helps him relax better for Severin, making it easier for the boy to work his fingers around in a circular motion, pulling him open.

His head lolls to the side again, almost as if he’s lost control of that part of himself. Taking advantage of it, Jim nips and bites at his ear, trailing down to the yet unmarked areas of his neck to work on another bruise to match the other two, never taking his eyes off the other one. Part of him knows that if he were to ever leave Severin truly unattended, he would have absolutely no guarantees about the boy keeping to his orders.

In truth, he’s always been slightly less concerned about Sebastian. He’s known since the start that he has more of Sebastian’s loyalty, an undying amount of it, and that it will be unlikely to ever change. While if it weren’t for Sebastian, he probably would have never truly managed to snare Severin the way he has.

The boy only hesitates briefly with his thumb, obvious in his lack of extensive experience in this, but he knows enough to slather more lubricant on himself—or perhaps that’s just the fear of going in too dry for Sebastian to handle. It’s clear, even now just how much he cares for his brother, how gentle his touches try to be without really giving himself away. It’s not like Jim would ever fail to see, however. No matter how much or how hard they try to hide it from them.

Finally, he presses his thumb gently to the stretched furl of muscle, not pushing it in yet, not nearly, but petting it lovingly, as if he’s asking for entrance at a door somewhere. It works, and Sebastian’s mouth falls open, his arse contracting before the grip softens, and his head falls farther back.

He doesn’t say anything, or make the slightest verbal noise, but his tongue moves out, wetting his lips. It hangs out even once he’s done with it, either because he’s forgotten to retract it, or doesn’t remember how to anymore, left protruding slightly.

Sure enough, after a long moment of weak movements on Sebastian’s part, Severin gently presses his thumb in, as the muscle gives underneath it, allowing him to slide inside him with it past the loosening space. It takes a bit even then, but eventually he gets there, gets into him halfway with it. Jim knows from the sound Sebastian makes finally, a soft sigh, that’s half an agonised groan, obviously fighting to stay loose. He doesn’t want to show any fear that his brother might catch, or trepidation, and it’s not easy, even once Severin pushes past the point of his first knuckle.

He’s even more gentle with his brother after that, stopping for a few seconds at a time every single moment in which Sebastian starts to seem like he’s tensing up, before coaxing him back to a place more easy. He keeps at it until he’s past the second knuckle, wriggling his thumb gently, and not really pushing Sebastian too hard at all.

It’s admirable, really, how in control of himself Severin has managed to be, even counting the fact that it’s Sebastian under him—his own flesh and blood and heart—as opposed to someone more inherently breakable and disposable.

The only sound Sebastian makes after that is a whimper, barely discernible even to Jim’s ears, and it’s delicious. Severin misses it, most likely, too intent on not hurting Sebastian or damaging him at all, taking his time so carefully that tears begin to sting at his eyes, his focus so severe.

It takes more to get the length of his palm in, and just as he starts, Jim bites down on the boy’s neck, distracting him with that. He’s chewing on his lips—or both of them are, more like—as Severin goes at it as slowly as he can manage without being motionless, only speeding up in small increments because of the flash of fire he sees in Jim’s eyes.

He mouths something that neither Seb nor Jim can hear, most likely something along the lines of,  _“I’m sorry, Seb-love,”_  before he presses the rest of his palm in, popping it past the muscle all the way down to his wrist.

This time even his desire to not alarm his brother isn’t enough to keep Sebastian from making noise, releasing a full-on groan, his head thrashing and obviously tensing up. It gets to Severin—but not enough to make him pull free—as he squeezes his eyes shut, stilling completely.

If Jim weren’t here, he knows without a doubt that the boy would have started to back out by now, and the corners of his lips turn up into a smirk at that.

Pleased with his boy, he pets the side of Sebastian’s face, cooing quietly in his ear about how good of a boy he’s been, how delightfully slutty he is for his own brother. Even without the use of his eyes, Sebastian manages to look and feel pained, as Jim continues to speak, biting down hard on his lip in an unconscious matching gesture to his brother’s. “Brother’s pretty little slut,” he calls Sebastian quietly, not quite loud enough for Severin to hear more than just a murmur.

He’s timed it to coincide with Severin’s attempt to curl his hand up into a slow, gentle fist inside the confines of Sebastian’s arse, and the groan is entirely worth it. Chest heaving up, head thrown back, Sebastian cries out in what must be equal parts blinding pleasure and overwhelming pain.

_“Oh, god!”_  he cries out, more a gasp than a shriek or a groan, but he’s betrayed by the fact that his erection hasn’t flagged for a second through the entire process. No matter how he thrashes now, back and forth, he’s been enjoying this.

Jim lets go of his wrist finally, sliding up to Sebastian’s chest to toy with his nipple—still reddened and overwhelmed by the earlier abuse to it from Severin—and Jim turns his eyes to the other one.

“Go deeper,” he orders, licking his lips lasciviously. Severin nods quickly, eyes opening first a little bit, and then completely wide.

“I—” whatever he was going to say, he doesn’t finish, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he slides even farther into Sebastian’s arse. He stares in awe at his arm as he goes, at the way it swallows him seemingly so easily, taking bit by bit of his forearm so deep that it looks impossible. _“Jesus fucking hell,_  Seb, you—” his laugh is shocked, his other hand coming up to trace the widely stretched rim.  _“You’re just—”_

Without intending it, he meets Jim’s eyes, and they share a pleased smile, though Jim’s is more malicious and Severin’s is an ecstatic one.

“Fuck him like this,” he orders the boy, before Severin can get complacent. “You know you want to. You haven’t had his arse in so long. Months, hasn’t it been?” His smile has turned into that of a manipulative smirk, purring out the offering until it’s almost irresistible.

It takes a moment—one of hesitation—but finally Severin groans low, giving into how much he wants this, and his eyes darken, betraying him. “Ah-all right,” he admits carefully, almost looking like he might whimper.

He doesn’t stop being careful, even now, and his eyes fall back down to where Sebastian’s body has his arm locked in a vice grip. From the look of concentration, he’s doing his best to pet his brother from the inside out, and going on the returned shudder and moan, he’s doing a fair job of it.

_“Please—”_  Sebastian begs, his whisper almost indiscernible from the heaviness of his breathing, and Severin nods quickly several times, eyebrows pulled together.

He’s just as tender—or tries to be—as he presses in deeper, tiny bit by tiny bit to see how far into Sebastian’s arse he can get before the boy starts to look and sound genuinely pained. Able to get just past the halfway mark of his forearm, which astounds him enough as it is, he marks it on his arm with his eyes. After that, he’s careful, gentle as he starts to retreat, not going fast enough to risk more pain.

As he moves out, his knuckles must catch on something, because suddenly Sebastian keens loudly, mouth open again as he cries out, and Severin stills. At first, he’s trying to determine whether it’s really pain, but he recognises the pleasure quickly, and laughs in relief.

For him, it must be easy to find that spot again, rubbing up against it, and Sebastian makes a sound like he’s dying, desperate and greedy and absolutely hungry all at once, humping for the first time back down onto the whole of his brother’s hand. It’s exactly what Jim has been waiting to see this whole time, and he’s pleased by it, even if it did take them this long to get the boy here.

With him like this, it’s easy to nudge him forward, into a position where he’s closer to sitting on his brother’s hand, so that Jim can see over his shoulder better, and make them impale Sebastian deeper without having to agree to it. Against his chest, he can feel Sebastian’s muscles tensing, trying to not cry out from something—pleasure, pain, it’s all the same with him—as Severin braces a hand on his brother’s hip.

“Seb, _Seb—”_  Severin whispers, voice louder than he’d probably been intending, and Jim can see a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead, as he squeezes his eyes tightly shut for the count of two seconds. He’s hard, his cock forgotten and still bound between his legs, just like Sebastian’s is, and neither of them will be coming anytime soon, not with Jim in control of both his boys like this.

“Sev—” Sebastian gasps back,  _“Severin, please—”_  his head tilts up, mouth open and begging, and if Jim lets them, they’ll kiss, fall into each other’s mouths like they’re the only ones in the world, but he doesn’t want that. Another day, perhaps, but not this one, so with a grip on Sebastian’s chin, he turns his head, claiming his bruised lips instead.

“Can you feel him?” he licks into Sebastian’s mouth, voice so low that Severin won’t be able to pick it up. “The way he’s claiming you. Hollowing out a hole that will never be able to be filled in. How does it feel, Sebastian?” 

Sebastian cries out, and if Jim had his way, there would be tears slipping down from the confines of the blindfold, but they’re aren’t, just a desperate mouth gasping against his, wanting whatever Jim is willing to give him. _“Please.”_

Chuckling lightly, Jim trails a hand deliberately slowly down Sebastian’s body, ignoring Severin’s noise of complaint as he brings his forefinger around the stuffed rim, sloppy with a considerable amount of lubricant. He traces along the circle of Severin’s forearm, his finger just hard enough that it feels like a threat half the time, to dig a finger in with his fist.

He doesn’t, though, not today, dominating Sebastian’s mouth easily instead, as the boy keens and whimpers, and Severin focuses all of his own energy on pleasuring his brother, and not hurting him.

They’re good boys like that.

**Author's Note:**

> and now I ship those boys so hard that they've getting their own spin off verse. Oh dear.


End file.
